1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a display device including a thin film transistor and a capacitor where ions can be implanted without requiring a separate mask, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands on various types of display devices have recently been increased with the development of information society, studies on flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), an electrophoretic display device (EPD) and an organic light emitting display device (OLED) have been actively conducted.
The LCD is a flat panel display device using electrical-optical properties of liquid crystals, and is classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type. The active matrix type has a superior resolution and ability of implementing moving images over that of the passive matrix type. Hence, the active matrix type is frequently used.
An active matrix type LCD includes a transistor for driving a unit pixel and a capacitor, and the transistor and the capacitor are provided with an active layer and a lower electrode, respectively. Ions are implanted into the active layer of the transistor and the lower electrode of the capacitor, and an ion implanting process is separately performed with respect to the transistor and the capacitor.
Since the ion implantation process is performed with respect to only the lower electrode of the capacitor separately from the ion implantation process of the transistor, the number of masks and processes needed for ion implantation are significant. This increase in masks and process steps due to ion implantation results in an increase in the cost to manufacture the display device and a decrease in manufacturing yield.